Let's Play A Love Game
by saci
Summary: Pete and Addison want to make their exes realise just what they are missing so they come up with a plan to pretend to be in a relationship to create jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story by Zoe and me. Leave us a review and tell us what you think. :)

* * *

><p>November, Wednesday 4th<p>

"Hey." Addison sighed as she slid onto the bar stool next to Pete and ordered herself a drink. "How was your day?"

"Long." He sighed as well and looked at her. "Yours?"

"Same." She nodded. "I just want to drink and sleep right now."

"Work?" Pete watched her.

"No." She shook her head. "It's Brandon." She took a sip of her drink as the bartender handed it to her.

"I thought you were doing well."

"We broke up."

"Oh." Pete looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She shrugged. "How's the divorce going with Anna?"

"Don't even get me started about the divorce." Pete sighed and sipped on his drink.

"I'm sorry." Addison reached out and took hold of his hand.

"It's okay, she's just being stupid."

"What's she doing? If you want to talk about it." She looked up at Pete's tired face.

"She's just making a drama out of everything and it's like we never ever had a good time together. I just wish she'd realise what she's missing." He shrugged before he downed his drink.

"You love her, don't you?" Addison asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Pete nodded slightly. "I do."

She sighed softly as she watched him. "You shouldn't get the one you love taken away from you."

"She won't stay." He shrugged.

"Can I ask what happened with you?"

"We just kind of began to live separate lives. She kept moaning about me working too much and all we did was fight until she gave up on us."

"I'm sorry," Addison whispered and squeezed his hand. Pete nodded and gave a small smile as he looked up at her. "We should get back at them." She swirled the liquid around her glass before she took a long sip.

"We should." He nodded and waved the bartender for another drink.

"Make them see what they're missing out of."

"But how?" Pete looked at her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Addison looked ahead of her as she began to think.

"I want to see her jealous out of her mind but it won't work until I'm with someone."

"That's a good idea." Addison sat up straighter and looked up at him.

"What is?" Pete turned his head and looked back at her.

"Making them jealous, being with someone else in front of their face so they get jealous and want us back."

"You think?"

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"Do you think it would work?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Why wouldn't it?"

"You're right." Pete nodded as well. "Rub it into their face until they come crawling back to us."

"Exactly." Addison grinned. Pete smiled and took a large sip of his drink. "So, you know, maybe we could pretend to date." She watched him carefully after her suggestion.

"You and I?" He looked at her.

"You and I." She nodded.

"But they really have to believe it."

"Then we make them believe it." She shrugged. "We can go on dates, do everything that you would do in a relationship."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

"You want to?"

"I think it could work." He nodded again. "Do you?"

"I do." Addison smiled and nodded.

"Okay then." Pete smiled back. "Let's do it."

"Great." She grinned and held her glass up to toast to him. Pete smiled and clicked his glass with hers before he took a sip. "So, how do we do this?" she asked after she had taken a sip.

"Anna and I are still living together, so I can invite you over when she's around and we find out what they do and where they are and make sure to rub it into their faces."

"Sounds good. When shall we start?"

"As soon as possible." He shrugged.

"Tonight?" Addison looked at him.

"Do you want to?" He looked back at her.

"Well, I could come back with you tonight if Anna's there then tomorrow we could go somewhere Brandon will be."

"Okay then." Pete smiled. She smiled back before she finished off her drink.

* * *

><p>They walked into Pete's hallway as Addison giggled at him. He smirked at her and loudly closed the door behind them to make sure Anna heard. Addison gave another giggle and reached for his hand. Pete linked her finger with hers before he walked towards the living room with her. Anna looked up surprised from where she sat on the couch.<p>

"Hey, I brought someone home, I hope you don't mind." Pete looked at his wife.

"So I see." Anna looked from Addison to Pete. She had never liked Addison.

"Yep." Pete smirked and pulled Addison closer by the hand. Anna nodded and looked back at the TV. "Are you not going out tonight?" Pete looked at her.

"No, I have work to do."

"Okay then." Pete nodded before he turned to Addison. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Addison grinned at him. Pete smiled at her before he led her into the kitchen. "Well, she's a ray of sunshine," Addison whispered into Pete's ear.

"Oh yeah." Pete sighed and got two glasses for them. Addison rubbed his back before she leaned her hip against the counter. He mixed them each a drink before handing her a glass.

"Thanks." She smiled before she took a sip.

"No problem." He smiled and did the same before he put the glass back down. Addison put her glass down as well before she lifted herself up onto the counter and pulled him closer so he stood between her thighs. "Can she see us?" Pete whispered his face close to hers.

"Yes." Addison nodded and moved her face closer. Pete smiled and his gaze shifted down to her slightly parted lips. "We should give her a show," she whispered.

"We should," he agreed and leaned in so his lips met hers. Addison closed her eyes as she began to kiss him. Pete moved his hands to her hips and rested them there as they kissed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her body while he ran his hands over her thighs and down her silky legs around him. Her lips curved up into a smile and she ran her tongue over his lips. He parted his lips and let his tongue meet hers before he pressed their bodies closer together.

"Hmm," she murmured into the kiss. A small smile spread over his lips as they kissed and he wrapped his arms around her. A loud, irritated cough from the doorway made them pull apart. Pete stayed where he was and turned his head to look at his wife.

"This is a kitchen." She looked at them annoyed.

"So? It's my kitchen as well." He looked at her.

"We eat here. Take your floozy somewhere else."

"She is not a floozy." Pete took hold of Addison's hand and pulled her off the counter.

"Yeah, right," Anna scoffed and walked over to the fridge.

"What is wrong with you? She didn't do anything." He looked at her annoyed.

"Take her somewhere else before she rips your clothes off then."

"We'll just go into the living room."

"So I can watch you stick your tongue down her throat? I think not." Anna shook her head and shut the fridge as she pulled a yoghurt out. Pete rolled his eyes and left the room with Addison.

"If she just made you regret this whole idea, I understand." Pete looked at Addison as they entered the living room.

"Let's go upstairs." Addison looked back at him.

"Okay." He nodded and gave a smile. She smiled back before they made their way up to his bedroom. He led her into the bigger one of the guestrooms he had turned into his room and left the door open behind them. Addison glanced around before she sat down on his bed. "She's pissed," Pete commented.

"I gathered." Addison nodded as she slipped her shoes off and tucked her legs under her body.

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to her.

"It's not your fault." She shrugged.

"I'm still sorry. She acts like a bitch at times."

"It's fine, really." Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled back and looked at her. "Perhaps you should close the door.

"Probably." He nodded and got up from the bed. She smiled as she watched him before she glanced around again. Pete closed the door loudly before he walked back to the bed and sat down on his side.

"So…what do we do now?"

"We should pretend we're something dirty."

"We'll have to be convincing then."

"You could moan really loudly." Pete smirked. Addison laughed as she looked at him. "I should have probably left the door open. Or can you moan loud enough?" He smiled as he watched her.

"I'm sure I can." She grinned before she began to moan. Pete smirked and had to hold back laughter as he watched her. "Shut up!" she slapped him in the chest.

"Is that how you moan when you are being pleasured?" He smiled.

"Hmm, you'll have to find that out." She grinned.

"Oh if _I_ find that out it will be way louder."

"You really think so Mr. Cocky Quack?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes I do." He smiled.

"Ohhh, Pete, don't stop, faster," she mocked.

"You want it faster?" Pete smirked as he watched her.

"And harder."

"Dirty."

Addison grinned as she looked at him. Pete smirked and shifted closer to her. She raised an eyebrow as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"We should be more convincing," he whispered as he looked down at her.

"Hmm and how shall we do that?" she breathed and placed her hands on his chest.

"Stop mocking."

Addison grinned before she pressed her lips to his again. Pete instantly deepened the kiss and linked his fingers with hers as he moved her arms above her head. She could feel his body lightly pressing down on hers so she was trapped between him and the bed.

"Hmm," she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress slid upwards then and he moved his hands to her bare thighs. She pressed her hips tight to his as they continued to kiss passionately. Pete could feel himself grow inside his jeans and he couldn't help but reach behind her for the zipper of her dress.

"Hmm, you're horny," she breathed and ran her hands over his chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her lips.

"Now we can moan," Addison whispered and grinned.

"We can." Pete smirked. She trailed her hands down his body to undo hi jeans. Pete brushed his finger over the material of her dress over her stomach before up to her breasts. Addison looked up into his eyes as her breathing started getting heavier. He looked back down into hers and slowly cupper her breasts with his hands. She gasped and rubbed her hips against his. His erection grew even bigger at her movements and he started to knead her breasts.

"Pete," she moaned out and let her head drop back.

They lay breathing heavily in each other's arms as they slowly came down from their highs. Addison reached a hand out and slowly trailed her fingers over Pete's cheek. He looked down at her and his lips curved into a smile as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow," she breathed. "I didn't think I'd get that with the pretending."

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Me neither." Addison smiled as she looked up into his face. "That was...really good pretending."

"Amazing, even."

"Well, we wanted it to be believable." He smiled softly. Addison smiled back and lightly tapped his nose. "Pretty sure she heard you as well." Addison's cheeks blushed a deep pink as she realised just how loud she was. "I told you that you would be much louder with me." Pete smirked.

"Hmm, you did." Addison smiled softly. "You do have good hands."

"You think so?" He looked down into her eyes.

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "Do you want me to stay the night?" she whispered. "Or shall I go?"

"I was going to ask you to stay but...if you have better things to do or if you want to see Brandon, I understand..."

"No." She shook her head. "I'll stay."

"Okay." Pete smiled softly. Addison smiled back before she quickly pecked his lips. "Do you want to borrow one of my shirts or sleep like this?" He watched her.

"Hmm, sleep like this."

"Okay." He smiled. He reached down and took hold of the blanket before he covered them both. She turned onto her side so they both lay facing each other. "How do you want to continue this?" Pete watched her.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. "You?"

"Pissing Anna off was fun tonight." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad I could have been of help." Addison smiled back at him.

"What about Brandon?"

"I'll figure it out." She shrugged.

"If you want me to help, just say."

"I will want you to help." She grinned. "I just have to figure out how."

"Okay." Pete smiled. Addison gave a yawn before she stretched her body out. They hears steps outside on the landing and Pete moved closer to Addison. She glanced at him before she snuggled into his arms as the door opened. Pete wrapped an arm around her and looked up as Anna stood in the doorway. Anna tensed her jaw and looked at them led in the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Pete raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to bed now so you need to lock up everything once she leaves."

"Oh you can lock up now. She's going to stay the night."

"Don't you think we should discuss who stays and who doesn't?"

"We're just in my room. You won't even notice she's here."

Anna grumbled before she slammed his bedroom door shut as she left.

"Now she's pissed," Pete commented.

"Is that good?" Addison whispered and looked up at his face.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked back down at her.

"Okay." She nodded before she laid her head on his chest.

"I wanted her to know what she's missing. Seeing me with you should help." Pete watched her.

"Yeah, it should."

Pete nodded and absently ran his hand over Addison's arm.

"We should sleep," she whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded again. "We should."

"Night," Addison whispered and closed her eyes.

"Night," Pete whispered back before they slowly both drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

November, Thursday 5th

Addison leaned against the doorway of her best friend's office and watched her friend before she pushed herself off and walked into the office.

Naomi was busy doing some paperwork and glanced up at her briefly. "Hey." She gave a smile.

"Hey." Addison smiled back and sat down on the couch in the office.

"Do you need anything?" Naomi continued to write in some files.

"I slept with Pete last night," she suddenly blurted then blushed at her announcement.

"You what?" Naomi's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend.

"We had sex," Addison repeated.

"Yeah, I heard that." She nodded slowly.

"He wants to make Anna jealous to get her back and I want Brandon back so we decided to start a relationship." Addison shrugged.

"A relationship to make Anna and Brandon jealous? Seriously?"

"What?" She looked at her friend.

"That's just...ridiculous."

"Why is it?" Addison frowned. "Pete is still in love with Anna and she'll realise that soon and get back with him."

"Why did you have sex then?"

"I don't know. We were on his bed and he said that I should moan so Anna could hear and then we just slept together." She shrugged.

"Are you...going to keep doing it?" Naomi asked carefully.

"Sleeping together?" Addison looked at her friend. "I don't know."

"You're doing this because you want Brandon, right?"

"I am." She nodded. "We've been together for a year and a half and suddenly he decides he just wants to leave."

"Yeah." Naomi sighed.

"It'll work." Addison nodded.

"I hope so." Naomi nodded as well.

"It will," Addison repeated.. "I'm not going to get hurt by this," Addison commented.

"I hope it works out the way you want it to."

"It will, have some faith, Nae."

"I do, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Addison looked at Naomi seriously. "I won't get hurt. Pete won't hurt me."

"What if Brandon doesn't care?"

"He _has_ to care. We were together for a year and a half. How can someone just not care after being together that long?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, he has to care." Addison nodded and leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"Do you really think this is the most mature solution for this?"

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"I don't know. Talk with him?"

"I've tried." Addison sighed.

"Okay, then try it this way but don't let yourself get hurt again." Naomi looked at her seriously.

"I won't." She shook her head determinedly. "I won't let myself get hurt again."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. Addison nodded as well as she looked at her friend.

* * *

><p>Pete closed the front door behind him and walked towards his car as he dialled Addison's number.<p>

"_Hello?"_ she answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me." Pete unlocked his car before getting in.

"_Hey."_ She smiled softly at the sound o his voice.

"I told Anna I'd meet you tonight," he explained. "And now I was wondering if you want to do something, or I could just go to Sam's."

"_Oh no. Come over. I know where Brandon has gone tonight. I'll get ready and we can go there. Sounds perfect."_ She smiled again. _"I'll leave the door so you can get in and I'll go take a shower."_

"Okay, good." Pete nodded. "I'll be right there."

"_Good, I'll see you soon. Bye, Pete."_ Addison found herself grinning as she hung up the phone and jumped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Pete pulled into Addison's drive way and made his way up the steps to the front door before pulling it open and walking in.<p>

"I'm upstairs," Addison called down as she heard him reach the bottom of the stairs. "I need your opinion on what to wear. Want to come up?"

"Okay," Pete called back before walking upstairs and into her bedroom. Addison was stood with her back to him as he entered. She had curled her hair and applied her make-up. She had a short, fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her body and she smiled as she caught sight of him. Pete smiled back and glanced down on her slightly as he walked further in.

"Okay, pick a dress." She reached forward and took hold of the two dresses hanging in front of her closet. One was an electric blue and would fall about mid thigh while the other was gold and reached just below her knees.

"Well, do you want to look hot or fancy?" Pete looked at her before back at the dresses. "Although you would probably look hot and fancy in anything," he mumbled slightly as he thought about it.

"Blue?" Addison held the dress against her body with one hand and looked up at his expression.

"Yeah, I like that one." He nodded.

"Okay then." She smiled and hung the gold dress back up in her closet.

"I'll wait downstairs." He pointed to the door slightly.

"Okay, sure." Addison nodded and smiled again as she lay the dress on her bed and made her way over to her chest of drawers to get some underwear. Pete gave a smile and turned before he left the room again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Addison made her way down the stairs wearing her electric blue dress and a matching pair of heels.<p>

"You look good." Pete smiled softly as he got up from the couch.

Addison did a small twirl for him and grinned. "I'm glad you think so."

He smirked as he watched her. "Let's go then." She took hold of the arm he offered before they left her house. They took Pete's car to drive to the bar Addison knew Brandon would be at and parked in front of it. They made their way inside, Addison holding onto Pete's arm, before they walked over to the bar to get some drinks.

"You see him?" Pete glanced at her after he had ordered them their drinks.

"Not yet." She shook her head and slyly glanced around for her ex.

"Okay." Pete nodded and did the same. They accepted their drinks before they made their way to a free table and sat down. Pete looked down at his drink and swirled it slightly before taking a sip.

"What did Anna say when you told her?" Addison glanced at him sat next to her.

"About tonight?" He looked back at her. "She told me I better not bring you home again and if I drink too much I better not come home at all."

"She really doesn't like me, does she?"

"No." He shook his head and gave a smile.

"I wonder why that is," Addison mused and titled her head to the side slightly.

"I've no idea." Pete gave a sigh and sipped on his drink.

"Oh, there's Brandon." She sat up straighter as she caught sight of her ex-boyfriend at the bar. Pete looked at her before he followed her gaze and spotted Brandon. "He's with a girl," she whispered as she watched him wrap an arm around another woman's waist.

"Yeah..." Pete glanced at Addison to see her expression. She sat frozen as she watched the two of them together. "She's definitely a downgrade though."

"It hasn't even been a week," she whispered.

"Well, you're here with me," Pete tried.

Addison turned her head and looked into Pete's face. "But only as pretend. He's moved on. He's with someone else."

"He's probably only just met her."

"It doesn't look like it."

Pete sighed and glanced at Brandon stood at the bar.

"Well," Addison took a deep breath. "I'll show him I've moved on too."

"Exactly." Pete nodded.

"Asshole," she mumbled and downed her drink.

"I'll make him realise what he's missing." He looked at her.

"You will." She nodded.

"Want another drink?" Pete gave a smile.

"Definitely."

"Come on then." Pete downed his drink before he stood up. Addison stood up as well before she slid her hand into his to walk to the bar. Pete led them to a spot at the bar where they could be seen by Brandon before he ordered their drinks. She leaned into his side and subtly glanced over at Brandon. He was busy drinking and talking with a few friends and he didn't seem to have noticed her yet. She noticed one of the guys point at her before they all turned to look.

Brandon looked surprised as he saw her; he hadn't expected her to be there. He certainly hadn't expected her to be in the arms of another man.

"Has he seen us?" Pete whispered, not looking at Brandon. Addison nodded before she picked up her drink and took a sip. Pete did the same and wrapped an arm around her, his hand low on her hip. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his so she could taste his drink. They let themselves get lost in the kiss so nothing else mattered. Their bodies were leaning close to one another, their lips fused together. Addison smiled softly as she slowly pulled back from the kiss.

Pete smiled back and looked into her eyes. "I like your drink."

"Me too." She grinned and giggled. He smiled softly and leaned down to peck her lips again before he turned to the bar and took another sip of his drink. Addison glanced up and caught sight of Brandon still watching them.

"Definitely jealous," Pete commented.

"You think?" Addison looked up at him.

"He keeps looking over at us."

"Then I say we give him something to look at." She grinned and slid her hand under Pete's top and over his chest. Pete smirked and moved both his hands to her back before sliding them down over her butt, resting them just underneath. Addison gave a small girlish giggle and jumped as she felt him squeeze her ass.

"Hmm." He grinned as he watched her reactions.

"I have never seen this horny side of you before," she giggled again.

"I've never seen yours either." Pete smiled as he traced his fingers over her firm ass.

"You gave me no reason to show it." Addison leaned in closer to his chest as she lightly ran her fingertips over his skin.

"Now I am." He looked down at her.

"That you are." She leaned up to kiss him softly. Pete closed his eyes and kissed her back, his hands holding her close to him. The two of them stood kissing tenderly while Brandon looked away from them and back to his friends. They were lost into one another until they pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes. Addison smiled softly before she reached up and wiped some lipstick from his face.

"Do you want to go say hi to him?" Pete whispered.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to enjoy myself tonight. Let him see that I'm happy."

"Okay." Pete smiled and nodded. Addison smiled back before she picked her drink up again and began to sip on it.

* * *

><p>Addison rolled over so she was laying half on top of Pete's naked body. His chest was still slightly sweaty from their second round of sex but it just made him even more attractive. He smiled up at her as his breathing returned to normal and he placed his hands on her bare thighs.<p>

"Who knew you could do that." She smiled and placed her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"Oh, I can do a lot of things you don't know of yet," he whispered.

"Hmm, do I get to experience all these things or will you leave me to wonder them?"

"Well, that depends." He lightly traced his finger up and down her spine.

"On what?" She felt the tingles run through her body at his touch and she couldn't help but give a small shiver.

"On how flexible you are," he joked and a smirk spread across his lips. She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked him on the chest. "Just kidding." Pete smiled. "You just proved your flexibility."

"I know." She grinned. "All those years of dancing."

"In bed with me you can finally make use of it."

"I can," Addison agreed before she stretched her body out. Pete smiled softly and placed a kiss on top of her head. She gave a small yawn, tired out from their activities, before she propped her chin up on his chest so she could look at him.

"Are you tired?" He wiped some mascara from her cheek.

"You wore me out." She smiled tiredly and gave another yawn, the alcohol she had consumed also taking its effects on her.

"We should sleep then."

"Definitely." Addison nodded and lay her head back down on his chest.

"I had a good time tonight," Pete said quietly as he drew small circles on her lower back.

"Me too." Her lips curved into a smile as she closed her eyes. "A really good time."

"Yeah." He smiled softly and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Night, Pete," she whispered softly.

"Hmm, night, Addi." He gave a tired smile before sleep overtook their bodies as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
